Alone and Sick
by EllaPotter1988
Summary: Ginny is at home, sick with a cold, and pregnant. Harry, her husband, is having fun at the Burrow and Ginny is angry. He doesn't come home all day. Canon with exception of epilogue. May be a precursor to a longer story at later date.


Ginny was so angry. How could he do this to her? They had only been married for a year and she was pregnant. She had a cold too boot. Her back ached painfully and her sneezes made her want to cry. She held back the tears because it wouldn't do any good, but she was barely holding them back.

Her ass of a husband was with Ron playing Quidditch at the Burrow with the rest of the family. She did not feel like getting up and using the flue or getting up for any reason really. She had gotten used to having Chinese food from the closest muggle village when she was sick, but Harry couldn't be bothered today. In fact, she hadn't seen him sense early this morning when he left to have a "boy's day."

She sent him a owl to ask if he'd pop over and just get her some wonton soup to ease the ache in her throat and he sent her an owl back with the word "No!" and nothing else.

She hadn't been able to hold back the tears when she received that letter. He wasn't willing to be there for her when she was pregnant and sick. How dare he? She wasn't too proud to send an owl to someone else to help her. They were all there at the Burrow with Harry and she was miserable.

She decided to just go up to bed and try to sleep since it was getting close to midnight. She didn't know where Harry was or why he wasn't home. She wished he'd just come home so she could feel better just having his presence, but she did chuckle a little when she thought he was afraid of getting Bat Bogeyed. That thought brightened her mood a little, yes, the man deserve a Bat Bogeyed whenever he finally did show up.

As she rose from the couch with tear-stained eyes, she heard the flue activate. It wasn't Harry; it was Hermione. She looked as if she had been crying as well.

"Oh Ginny, you don't look so good. Oh, it's just terrible. I've never liked flying but I just can't believe it. Harry and Ron were playing Quidditch as you know…"

Ginny was getting slightly worried now. She knew if Hermione was frazzled, something bad had happened. She may have been angry with Harry but she did not want him to be hurt. "Hermione, please, get to the point."

"Oh… ah… yeah… sorry, well, they, uh, were flying around the pitch, and just as Harry caught the snitch Bill collided with him. We don't really know why they collided; it seemed that Bill momentarily lost control of his broom. And, well, you know that in Bill's new job, he sometimes is given artifacts that have unknown effects, well the necklace around his neck must have possessed him." At Ginny's cringe she quickly said, "No, no, not like a Horocrux, this was much different."

"Well then what bloody well happened to my husband and brother!"

Hermione looked sheepish and depressed simultaneously, "Well they disappeared."

"What!"

"There was a bright blue flash of light centered on Bill's neck and then they were gone."

"What, When did this happen? I can't raise our child alone; I just can't Hermione. I need him. Did you try to figure it out? Where did they go? Is there any sign?"

"Well, yes, we tried to do something. That's what we've been doing the last four hours, but when mum returned home an hour ago, there was a parchment on the kitchen table saying that Bill and Harry had been taken back to 1991 to change the past so the War did not have the causalities it did. It seems that the artifact was semi-intelligent, one of the two must have been worrying over a death in the war, and poof in the mix up they were taken. The letter also said if they change things appropriately and Voldemort is gone all of us who were close to the two of them will gain the knowledge of this dominion along with the lives will lead in this new dimension, assuming we are still close to him in the new one, and this one will cease to exists."

Ginny couldn't wrap her mind around the fact that she would have to live up to 7 years, if history repeated itself on the timeline, without Harry, and then might have a chance for her memories to be sent into this alternate dimension. She considered the fact that the child that she was going to have wouldn't be transferred there and knew that it would hurt when her alter self got her memories. This was all too confusing, especially since she was sick. She wished she could go upstairs and go to bed and wake up to find this all a dream but she knew she was living in a nightmare that might last seven long years and no amount of wishing was going to change that.

Hermione came over, gave Ginny a hug, and cried on her shoulder. Ginny couldn't join her. She knew if she started crying she would break. She would have to harden herself to cope with the loss. When Hermione realized Ginny wasn't mourning, she stepped back.

"Do you want me to stay the night here and be with you?"

"No, no, I'm fine."

"What about your mum? I could get her?"

"No, Hermione, I don't need anyone. I'm going to go to bed. I'm sick and need to get well so I can take care of my baby when he is born."

With this thought, Ginny climbed the stairs to a new, sad life. She didn't allow herself to mourn because she had to be strong. When the baby was older, she'd tell him about the great man his dad was. Her anger from earlier had now changed into determination to get through the next few years and try to live when she wanted to roll up in a ball and die. But, for Harry, she would live so that one day they could be rejoined in this alter universe. He was her love and they were meant to be together.


End file.
